Heretofore in slot type disc recorder and/or player apparatus, as the disc is inserted or removed it slides across members that may scratch or abrade the surface of the disc and thus damage the grooves in the disc. To avoid contact with the surface of the disc, it is desirable to engage the disc only at the edges. However, known mechanism arranged to engage the disc only at the edges during insertion and removal is complex and expensive to manufacture.